A Marauders Tale
by Doodlebug101
Summary: It'a their sixth year at Hogwarts and the Marauders can't get any happier. They've got girls, their popular, and their known for wild parties. But with the rise of Voldermort and his Death Eaters their power could be lost. NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

A group of four boys exited the Great Hall as the students of Hogwarts were told to go to there dormitories. They were some of the most popular kids on campus known as the Marauders known for there infamous pranks and parties. They were six years who had no problems from other students because most feared them. They were greatly accomplished in performing magic.

But there was another group of students who openly defied them and had no problem with showing it.

The Death Eaters as they called themselves were a clan of students who openly supported the guy calling himself Lord Voldermort, who was preaching about taking over the Muggle world and getting rid of all Muggle-Borns so that pure-blood rained supreme. The leader of the group was Rodolphus Lestrange who was a fairly nice looking wizard but his sunken nervous black eyes gave him a dark look. Quite fitting for someone like him. His girlfriend Bellatrix Black was a wild beauty with incomparable magical strength of a witch of her age. Few in the school could match her in a duel. Then there was the greasy unkempt Severus Snape who knew much more black magic than many full fledged wizards. Evan Rosier was the pretty boy of the group. Avery and Mulciber who made some girls flesh crawl. And the last of the group was Antonin Dolohov who enjoyed torture but had amazingly good looks and powers to match.

The Marauders consisted of Sirius Black cousin to Bellatrix. He like his cousin was a skilled wizard and also had great looks. He had black hair that fell to his face making him look, if possible, more handsome, with dark-grey eyes that made the girls in Hogwarts melt. His best friend James Potter had very untidy black hair with glasses and big, bright hazel eyes full of mischief and amusement. He was James Potter. Known by the girls as the great and cute Quidditch player, and by the boys as the cool, best-in-transfiguration guy. The smartest of the bunch Remus Lupin was liked by all teachers and he was a perfect. He had light brown hair with warm piercing grey eyes. The most quiet and shy of the group was Peter Pettigrew. A piggy-faced, mousy-haired boy with a baby face. He was shorter than the other three. And had more problems with magic than any of the other three.

"It feels so good to be back home." Sirius said as he and James Potter filled into the common room through the fat lady's portrait.

The common room was bustling with people who like Sirius and James had just left the Sorting Ceremony. They waited impatiently because rumor was the Marauders where having a party tonight to celebrate coming back to school. And if you were anybody you wanted to be at that party.

"Is it true are yall having a party tonight?" Kingsley Shacklebolt a black wizard who was very smart and strong minded. He was also a friend of theirs and shared a room with them.

"Yea Remus and Peter should be on there way back from the kitchen." James said as he walked to his dormitory to get a record player.

Remus and Peter returned from the kitchen with loads of butterbeer and a bunch of food. They placed it against the wall near the fireplace. People headed to the food quickly and it was gone within the hour. You didn't want to be at a Marauders party on an empty stomach.

James came walking down the stairs with the large record player floating behind him.

"Let's get this party started." Sirius said impatiently as James directed the large record player to the middle of the room.

"SONORUS." Remus said pointing his wand at the record player. The music coming out of the record player soon became so loud it could be heard down the corridor.

As soon as Remus turned off the lights with his wand people immediately hit the dance floor and got loose.

"Another year another hundred parties." Sirius said as he and the other Marauders took post on the wall. It was routine for them to line up against the wall and wait for girls to flock to them.

"This year is going to be loads better than last year." Remus said.

"What makes you say that?" James asked questiongly.

Remus dug into his pocket and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He said placing his wand directly in the middle.

Little dots and words spread rapidly across the paper exposing a map of Hogwarts.

"Oh this is so cool. Where did you get it from?" Peter squealed.

"Well you quite down." Sirius said nastily. It was common knowledge that he wanted Peter out of the group and replaced by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Sorry." Peter mumbled turning his head away from the map.

"I made it myself." Remus said as James and Sirius examined it slowly.

"Your incredible." Sirius said as he eyed a certain dot moving along in the Ravenclaw common room.

In the midst of looking at the map a batch of three girls approached them. It was Wanda Maximoff who cast any hex more powerful than anybody else. Her beautiful face was matched by her full figure. Rebecca Romjin was a metamorphmagus who took no mess from no one but was the biggest flirt. And lastly of the group was Jean Marsden who was known for uncanny Legilimens/Occulmency skills. They were all six years.

"You wanna dance." Wanda said approaching Sirius.

"Why not." Sirius said grabbing her hand and walking to the dance floor.

James partnered up with Rebecca while Remus was paired with Jean. Peter stood in the corner all by himself with no one to dance with or even talk to.

"She's a really great dancer mate." Sirius yelled to James as he and Wanda danced all over the place.

"She is to." James yelled back.

When the song went off Sirius had led Wanda to the side where they were kissing. Remus was still dancing with Jean while James was approaching Lily Evans. The girl who hated him a lot and was a master at all charms.

"What do you want James?" She said as he approached her.

"You." He said shortly.

"Well for once you want be getting what you want." She said getting up from her chair and walking away.

James gently grabbed her arm and brought her back to him. "Why you gotta be so mean I know you like me what's the problem why cant we just get together?" 

"Because unlike all these other girls around here you want take my _goods_ and live me." She said pushing him off.

"Allright parties over go to your rooms right now." Yelled a loud stern voice.

It was Professor McGonagall the transfiguration teacher. She had used her wand to turn off the music and turn the lights back on.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Petter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin follow me now." She demanded.

It was the usual for them to be in trouble by McGonagall for having wild parties at anytime of the night. They arrived at a giant gargoyle which they knew was professor Dumbledore's office.

"Acid pops." She said furiously.

The gargoyle sprang to life and allowed them into the office.

"The Marauders again." Dumbledore said as they came into the office followed by McGonagall.

"Yea we had a wild party tonight." Sirius said wiping lips stick off his face.

"And you didn't invite me?" Dumbledore said hopelessly.

"Dumbledore!" McGonagall said impatiently.

"Okay you all shall invite me to your party next time that's your punishment." He said laughing. "No seriously you all shall clean the common room for a week." He said hastily as McGonagall shot him a nasty glare.

"You four return to your rooms now." She said furiously.

The boys filed out of the office and down the corridor. They were all talking about who they were going to hook up with next and what they were going to do for there first prank of their sixth year.

Then a soft scuffling and low whispers came coming from the opposite side of the wall.

"Stop." Remus said cautiously as the voices drew near. "You got the Cloak?" He asked James.

"Yea." James said quickly pulling it out.

"Peter put it on. James and Sirius do the Disillusionment Charm with me." Remus said pulling out his wand and tapping his head performing the charm on himself. Suddenly he became invisible.

James and Sirius immediately performed the charm and like Lupin disappeared into thin air.

"Why can't I do it to?" Peter asked as he wrapped up in the cloak.

"Cause you couldn't do it if you tried." Sirius voice said from behind Peter.

"I'm getting tired of you." Peter nearly yelled. "Your always picking at-

"SILENCIO." James said sternly cutting him off immediately.

"Now you've probably given our position away." Remus said.

"Who are we looking for anyway?" James asked as the group of whispers approached.

"I don't know but that's what we're bout to find out. Somebody really bold would be out at this time of night and I want to see what there up to." Remus said.

A group of wizards came rushing down the hall. It was the Death Eaters.

"Follow them." Remus instructed to the group.

"Oh this is going to be fun." James said preparing for an all out war if discovered.

"Shut up." Remus snapped.

They followed the Death Eaters up to the third floor where they approached a statue of a one eyed witch.

"Dissendum." Bellatrix said pointing her wand at the statue.

A tunnel immediately appeared. The Death Eaters loaded in and shut the tunnel after them.

"I wonder why there going to Hogsmeade at this time of hour?" Peter said as the all became visible again.

"Only way to know is if we follow." James said ready for a challenge.

"No we don't know what were facing if we do they could have the Dark Lord with them." Peter squealed.

"You're such a punk. And why do you call him the Dark Lord like his followers. Your not one of them are you." Sirius accused.

"No. NO" Peter cried.

"Shut up." James said.

"Look all in favor for following them say I." Remus said.

Remus, Sirius, and James all said I.

"Then it's decided we follow them." Remus said.

"We can't follow them with just us we need a little extra strength. I know for fact Bellatrix could take us on by herself. She's ruthless." Sirius said.

"Speak for yourself." James and Remus said in unison.

"Well she could take out Peter." He whispered.

"Peter go get Kingsley, Fabian, and Gideon and hurry up." Remus instructed.

"Do we have time to go get anybody right now they could be gone by the time we get them and get to Hogsmeade they could be gone." Peter asked.

"We need to stay behind a bit that way they don't there being followed." Remus informed.

Peter lingered for a minute then suddenly he turned into a small rat and took off down the hall as fast as his rat feet could carry him.

"Why are we bothered with him?" Sirius resentfully asked.

"My father always told me never be mean to anyone just because there not the most likeable." Remus replied taking sliding down the wall onto the floor.

"Yea well we could really do with out him." Sirius said.

"Would you let it go he's with us and it's not going be any different. He's not completely useless he needs more confidence if he had that then he would be great." James said.

"What's going on?" Fabian Prewett said as he, Gideon, and Kingsley Shacklebolt approached. "Peter got us out of bed and said yall need our help."

"Yea we do. Our enemies the 'Death Eaters' just went to Hogsmeade and we want to see whats up." James informed.

"Were always up for a challenge." Fabian and Gideon said.

"I'm down." Kingsley said shortly.

"Well let's go." Remus said standing up and facing the statue. "Dissendum."

The statue opened the same tunnel for them which it had opened for the Death Eaters. All seven of the boys entered the tunnel quietly.

"Lumos." They all whispered lighting the ends of their wands.

"I know yall would come." Came a cold voice out of the corner. "Now I've got something to do."

They all pointed their wands at the spot where the voice came from and saw it was none other than Antonin Dolohov.

"Your outnumbered seven to one you don't stand a chance." Sirius said stepping up to him ready to duel.

Just then a stunning spell was shot from behind them and hit Peter squarely in the back.

"Oh so you it's two of you." James said pointing his wand at the spell caster. "On no wait it's three. This shall be a lot of fun."

It was Avery and Mulciber who had cast the stunning spell.

"Where's your other friends?" Kingsley asked.

"Wouldn't you like to no." Avery said before casting another hex.

"I got Antonin." Sirius said.

"I want Mulciber." James proudly annouced. "Lily hates him maybe I can win some cool points with her if I hex him."

"Well I guess that leaves me with Avery." Remus said.

"What about us? We want in on the action." Kingsley said. "I'm not risking detention for nothing."

"There'll be more action than you can imagine." Avery sneered.

"Shut up. And get ready to duel." Remus taunted.

Avery, Antonin, and Mulciber knew they had been defeated already but they weren't going down without a fight. There master had ordered them to fight with all there strength and stop anyone from making it to Hogsmeade.

"I guarantee I'll make sure you can duel tonight if I got to duel you myself." James said.

"Well shall we start." Remus said taunting his opponent.

"STUPEFY." Avery yelled catching Remus off guard.

Remus toppled over to the ground.

"STUPEFY." Antonin and Mulciber yelled pointing them at there opponents.

But Sirius and James knew that they were going to sneak them so they moved to the side and fired a spell of there own.

"Looks like it's going to be really challenging tonight." Antonin said through dodging spells fired by Sirius.

"Relashio." Kingsley said pointing his wand at Avery taking up the spot of Remus in the duel.

Blue sparks shot from Kingsley's wand and sent Avery flying back into a pole where he hit his head. But he wasn't down for the count. He got up and sent an array of hexes at Kingsley who was dodging and firing spells like an Auror.

James and Mulciber were dueling fiercely sending the worst hexes at each other. Mulciber was using dark magic to summon creatures to protect him.

"Protego." James said a rock like gargoyle came running at him.

The gargoyle was thrown back a few feet but that didn't stop him from trying to break through James force field.

"Make sure you stun them don't just hex them." James yelled behind his force field as Sirius landed a hex on Antonin and was walking away proudly.

"Stupefy." Sirius said as Antonin lay on the ground panting from the hex that caused him to live his nightmare. The spell hit him and he immediately quite panting and instead stared off blankly.

James let his shield fall and transfigured a rock into a Pit Bull. Using his wand to control it he made it attack Mulciber and fall to the ground. James aimed carefully and hit him with a strong stunning spell.

Only duel left was Kingsley and Avery. Only reason it hadn't ended was cause Kingsley let Avery think he had a chance so he could have a little fun. But once Kingsley saw that the other two duels had ended he hit Avery with a well aimed stunning spell.

"Well that was fun." Gideon said sarcastically.

"We're not even finish with our mission." James said annoyed.

He hated having the Prewett twins along they always were so sarcastic. And they weren't actually needed the Marauders plus Kingsley were a strong force to be reckoned with. But Remus insisted on them coming with them on there most dangerous missions.

"Where's Peter?" Remus said after being rejuvenated.

They looked around and noticed Peter had left or had seemingly left. A small rat suddenly burst into the form of Peter Pettigrew.

"Were you like that the whole time?" Sirius asked wildly.

"Yea." Fabian said. "Said he got nervous."

"It's hopeless." Sirius muttered.

"Come on lets get going." Remus said after they magically tied the three defeated up.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE IF YOU READ COULD YOU REVIEW SO I KNOW I'M NOT WIRTING FOR THE HELL OF IT. I KNOW IT"S A LIL SLOW BUT IT"S GOT TO BE LIKE THIS THAT WAY I CAN GET IT TO WHERE IT"S GOING

"Should we split up?" James asked the group as they neared the trap door under Honeydukes Sweetshop.

Nobody answered him.

"Look this is serious we need to figure out how were going to get through Honeydukes without being caught and then how were going to find the Death Eaters." James snapped he hated when people didn't take stuff serious. Yea he was a prankster but when it came to business he was a different person.

"Well just have to stun Mr. and Mrs. Flume if they are awake and then change their memory." Remus suggested.

"Look is it really that important to see what the Death Eaters are up to I mean come on it's not that serious." Peter said his fear of the Death Eaters showing.

"Yes they could be up to anything. If their really supporting Voldermort then they need to be stopped," Sirius snapped. "he's more powerful than any wizard besides Dumbledore."

Fabian who hadn't said anything since the duels interjected. "Really though is it this important? What are we gaining?"

This time Remus answered. "If we can find out what their up to then we can stop them from their next attack. Haven't you heard the rumors that their killing."

"I have heard of Voldermort but I really doubt that the Death Eaters are their just another clique at school with a name. And they happen to support Voldermort." Gideon said siding with his brother.

"Look I'm not going to explain this anymore. We need to see if the Death Eaters are really Voldermort's followers cause if so then people at school are in trouble." James said the impatience in his voice was evident.

Fabian, Gideon, nor Peter no longer questioned why they were doing what they were doing tonight, if it was true that the Death Eaters were real Voldermort followers then they themselves were doomed being blood traitors.

"So what's the plan?" Kingsley said resuming their previous conversation.

James thought for a second and then said. "Well go through the trap door and stun Mr. Flume and his wife." Suddenly a thought came to him. "Wait if the Death Eaters came through here then Mr. Flume and his wife are probably already stunned so that eliminates that problem. Well then we'll split up. Me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and yall go with each other. Find the Death Eaters and don't attack till we're all together."

"How do we send you a message if we found them?" Gideon asked.

"Can any of you cast an Patronus?" Remus asked.

Only Kingsley raised his head. "Do you know how to make it relay messages?"

He shook his heads no. "After you cast the spell then say the phrase you want relayed." Remus said. He was an expert on casting patronus's.

"On the count of three, 1, 2, 3." Sirius said.

Sirius was the first to go through the trap door. Then came James, next was Peter, Kingsley, Gideon, Fabian, and lastly it was Remus who had purposely went last to cast a few spells to cover their tracks and keep anyone else from using the trapdoor.

"Oh my god." Peter said as a sight of complete horror washed over all of them.

The shop of Honeydukes a normally clean place was a wreck. Mr. Flume lay on the ground obviously stunned and his wife beside him stunned with a shock of terror on her.

"See this is why we had to come." Remus said.

"Maybe they seen where they went." Kingsley thought aloud.

"What are you suggesting?" Sirius asked.

"Awake them and question them." Kingsley who had had his wand afloat moved over to the pair and awoke the wife.

She gasped for air for a second then let out a loud squeal of terror.

"Shut her up." Fabian screamed over her wails.

"Silencio." Kingsley quickly said. "Sorry Mrs. But I can't take the spell off until you stop yelling. Were not here to hurt you, but to help you."

The woman's mouth closed and Kingsley lifted the spell.

"What happened here tonight? He questioned.

The woman sat up and rocked back and forth gently. "He was here in person…." She mumbled over and over.

Terror spread over all their faces. "We need to go back if he's here. That's enough evidence that the Death Eaters are worshipping him." Gideon said trying to open the trapdoor.

"Why want it open what kind of spell did you cast on it Remus." Kingsley said still standing next to Mrs. Flume who was scared out of her wits.

"I didn't do anything. They must have charmed it. They knew we were coming." Remus said as if a great plot was revealed to him. "It's a setup the Death Eater's set us up!"

A manical laugh sounded from behind them. They turned to see Voldermort standing on the steps leading upstairs. His face and body were completely covered behind his robes.

"Right you are. Is it Remus?" He asked playing with the groups mind.

"Shit this isn't good." Sirius hissed.

Behind them Peter ran behind a wall and turned into a rat and shot through a hole in the wall.

"Coward." Sirius murmured angrily.

"You all have caused my followers much drama last year but this year will be different." Voldermort said walking towards them with his wand out. "I'm going to advise you all to stop all your attempts to defy me, my cause, and my followers or else. _Death._"

"I will not be threatened." Sirius said stepping up to Voldermort wand in front of him.

"Your cousin told me that you were a brave one. But I'd advise you to step down. I will not hesitate to kill you." Voldermort warned.

"Speaking of my cousin where is she at I got a score to settle with her."

"Their back at Hogwarts where you will be going if you lower your wand." Voldermort responded.

"How come you want to have a pure blood society but you're a half blood." Remus said from behind Sirius stepping up with his wand pointed.

"Avada Kedvra." Voldermort said angrily.

The spell nearly hit Remus but he ducked causing it to hit a mouse. James really hoped that wasn't Peter.

"Stupefy." Sirius yelled.

Voldermort deflected the spell and sent a spell back at Sirius.

"Protego." Everybody yelled blocking the spell and making it rebound back at him.

"Run." James said as Voldemort began firing spells like wildfire.

They all turned on there heels and shot off down the street through the door. Voldermort walked behind them not even giving chase. He fired spell after spell at them.

"We've got to contact Dumbledore." Kingsley said as they hid behind a shop.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM." Remus yelled and a unrecognizable but large creature shot out and flew towards the castle.

Voldermort appeared behind them and shot a spell at them. They all ducked and took off running again.

"I can't believe I'm about to die because you lot want to play the detective role and get me involved." Fabian yelled angrily as they sprinted behind several buildings.

"No one made you come." Sirius hissed.

They stopped behind Madam Rosemerta's Pub.

"We can't stay in one spot for to long he's gonna find us." Remus said as he looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't coming.

"I'm not running." James said. "He doesn't scare me."

"Good to know." Came the cold voice of Voldermort.

James flicked his wand and peformed the Levicorpus spell on Voldermort. Voldermort was lifted in the air by his ankles. But suddenly he came back to the ground as if he had never been hoisted up.

"Knew a few tricks do you? I hope you incompetence was worth your death." Voldermort said. "Avada Kedvra."

Sirius tackled James and the spell flew past them. Remus and Kingsley started to duel Voldermort while Fabian and Gideon couldn't make up their mind whether to help or not to. James and Sirius got up and joined in on the duel. Voldermort was a really strong dueler as they discovered. He had sent Kingsley to the ground howling in pain.

Voldermort pointed his wand at them and suddenly a silver streak of energy shot out. The spell knocked all of them off there feet and tied them in invisible ropes to the ground.

"I was going to spare you all to show the grace of Lord Voldermort but now you must die."

"Nobody shall die here tonight." Came the voice of Dumbledore. He had his wand out and he looked furious.

"Dumbledore!" Voldermort said his esteem slowing decreasing.

"Leave Tom."

"You dare speak my name."

"Yes I dare you will always be Tom. Not this Lord Voldermort character your trying to be."

Voldermort turned on his heels and with a loud crack he was gone. The spell that bound them to the ground was released and the boys got up.

"Might I ask why you lot are at Hogsmeade on the first day of school in a fight with tom Riddle.

Fabian was the first to recount what had happened that night.

"I will advise you to leave the Death Eaters alone. And not to leave the safety of the school anymore, I fear as the days past Tom Riddle becomes more powerful and the growing war with him is getting bigger." Dumbledore said as they made their way up the grounds.

"So what are you going to do about the students that call themselves Death Eaters." Kingsley asked.

"Nothing. I have no proof they are his supporters and as I'm not punishing you all tonight I shall not punish them ether." Dumbledore lead them to the Gryffindor tower. "Do I have your word you want leave this tower tonight?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Well I must be off to clean up _your _mess." Dumbledore said.

"Platterpuss." Remus said waking the Fat Lady.

She allowed them in with a few unhappy words. Fabian and Gideon went off to the dormitory while the rest sat by the fire in the common room.

"Do you think that the Ministry will be able to shut him down?" Kingsley asked as they sat in silence rethinking all that they had heard and seen.

"The Minister of Magic Charles Spugen is known for being a powerful wizard. Plus I heard Mad Eye Moody is on Voldermorts case so I think I want be long before he's taking down." James said.

"I don't think so he's really powerful. You know the prophet is saying that he is powerful enough to bring on a war." Remus had another moment where something he had forgot popped in his head. "The Death Eaters aren't his true followers I remember reading in the newspaper of his follower calling themselves the Knights of Walpurgis."

"We know that do you think that Dumbledore would let them stay in the castle that they were doing dark magic in the name of Voldermort. No." James theorized. "But they call themselves the Death Eaters because that's there real name and Knights of Walpurgis is a cover name."


End file.
